coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9055 (12th December 2016)
Plot Covering her shock, Cathy walks down the aisle and joins Roy. Steve shows Amy the scan photo of her baby brother but she plays it cool. Liz asks Michelle if she'll make up with Leanne but she refuses. Anna apologises to Kevin but he fails to get through to her about the distance between them. Mary delivers a reading. The congregation are touched by it but Roy and Cathy remain unmoved. Phelan discovers the hate mail which Eileen’s been keeping from him and is touched that she’s been trying to spare his feelings. Peter drops a tipsy Nick and Robert back after their wine tasting. Peter lets slip that he's moving back into the flat, annoying Nick. When Nick makes childish jibes at him, Leanne orders him and Robert to the bistro, and to sober up before the reception. Anna agrees that she and Faye should move in with Kevin. As Tyrone is about to make his way to the front of the church to deliver his reading, Cathy demands to know if Roy really wants to marry her as she overheard his conversation with Tyrone and Brian on her Dictaphone. She asks the vicar to clear the church. Faye returns home and tells Anna and Kevin the news about the wedding. She's nonchalant about the move to No.13. With everyone gone from the church, Cathy asks Roy why he asked her to marry him when he didn't want to. He tells her that he wanted to keep his word to her. She's understanding and tells him she's setting him free of his obligations, wanting him to be happy by being just good friends but she's torn within. The guests gather at the bistro. Sally picks at Tim and admits that it's because they've not had their traditional pre-wedding sex. They rush home to make amends. Chesney is saddened to hear Sinead say that she doesn't want to get married herself. Nick is annoyed when Leanne sticks up for Peter. Cathy collects some essentials from the flat, prior to moving out. In the Rovers, Norris tries to broach the subject of Mary’s past but she becomes defensive and leaves. Michelle tells Steve that she's decided to make amends with Leanne as Liz suggested. An angry Steve orders Liz not to interfere any more. Phelan isolates two of the letters as being personal about him more than the flats. He moves in for a kiss but Eileen recoils and suggests he should move out. Having packed a bag to move into No.6 with Alex, Cathy tells Roy that she still loves him but he doesn't know how to respond to her. Anna delivers Christmas cards but one of them is another poison pen letter for Phelan. From across the street, he watches her post it through No.11's door. Roy puts back on his and Hayley's wedding ring. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ruby Dobbs- Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Vicar - Gordon Kane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Church - Interior Notes *Last appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape until 17th April 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy demands to know if Roy really wants to marry her after overhearing his conversation with Tyrone and Brian; Anna breaks down in Kevin's arms and admits she's ashamed of her body; and Leanne berates a drunken Nick for making childish jibes at Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,290,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes